<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victory by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052857">Victory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Medieval Knight Kylo AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Battle, Biting, Blood and Gore, Bruises, Dirty Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is a fierce warrior, blood splattered across his armor continually washed by the rain, only to be replaced by new hot drops which sizzle upon the cool metal.</p><p>A drop of water from high above you finds its way through a small opening in the tent, and lands on your stomach. You pretend it is a drop of enemy blood as you smear it into your flesh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Medieval Knight Kylo AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smoke, thick black plumes billowing up into the rain-filled sky. Your enemies choke on it, it fills their lungs as your soldiers cut them down, wave after wave of swords and arrows and catapults. Fires roar as their villages burn, as your husband leads the war, leads the siege upon this rebellious camp. You watch from a distance, safe and warm inside your tent, a smile upon your face as you see the victory in your hands, close enough to taste. He would not dare let you anywhere near this battle, but you can imagine it, can envision the way he asserts himself in the field as your army presses forward, claims more and more lives.</p><p>Kylo Ren is there, King Kylo, your husband, your darling. He is there and he is magnificent, you can tell. There is a war cry all his own, a shout which booms across the land that you dare not mistake, not even when it is among a thousand other voices, not even when it is covered by the crack of cannons flying through the air, slamming into the walls of the city which is now under attack, under attack by your love, under attack in the name of his Queen.</p><p>Blood, red rivers running through the muddy ground. There is no way of knowing to whom it belongs, but you know you are winning, you can feel it, can taste the copper in the air. Kylo was an expert at fighting in the rain, had trained for this, had worked for this. Your enemies had not, and they suffer for it, their boots slipping sliding tripping through soaked earth, losing their lives as they are trampled by your horses, are stabbed by your swords.</p><p>Kylo had demanded war, one slight too many against your honor by these rebels, by these traitors to the cause. The kingdom had agreed to absorption into the Empire, and yet. Yet this city felt your rule was not good enough for them, your terms not satisfactory. They would soon learn, the price for those comments, the price which they paid with their lives.  </p><p>Screams, echoing throughout the castle walls menwomenchildren running for their lives, music to your ears, music for your empire, music for your king. A cacophony of pleas and begs and prayers which fall onto deaf ears, for you have no desire to halt this attack, not when you know your husband is doing so beautifully.</p><p>You can picture it now, the way he twirls his sword with practiced ease, the way he slides it between openings in armor, jabs it into slots in helmets. You can hear his battle cry, can feel the way his muscles strain to hack apart the enemy, to slice and stab a dozen men, two dozen men, three. Kylo is a fierce warrior, blood splattered across his armor continually washed by the rain, only to be replaced by new hot drops which sizzle upon the cool metal.</p><p>A drop of water from high above you finds its way through a small opening in the tent, and lands on your stomach. </p><p>You pretend it is a drop of enemy blood as you smear it into your flesh.  </p><p>You run your hands over your body as you lie there in your tent, listening to the sounds of your win. Your hands which you pretend are his, roam across your stomach, dip between the flesh of your thighs. They’d been fighting for hours now, the screams dying down, the sounds of warfare coming to an end. It would have to end soon, you think, for they must have little defenses left, must have little morale to go on with.</p><p>They’d be done, and Kylo would return gory and glorious and victorious to you, and you would be ready for him, ready and willing, wanting, waiting for him to claim his prize.</p><p>You lick your lips and sigh, arch up into your hands, arch and twist your body so that you may touch yourself the way Kylo does. Your nipples stiffen through your shift, peak up the thin fabric there. It is cold, from the rain, but your body burns like the fire in the hearth just for him, for Kylo.</p><p>“Your Majesty,” One of the servants says from outside your tent, the rain smacking against the canvas walls of this structure that has been built for you, “They are returning.”</p><p>“Send him to me at once.” You call back, urgency in your voice.</p><p> </p><p>You sit up and immediately shed what little clothing you are wearing, wanting nothing more than to present yourself to him in the same manner he will present this victory to you – with confidence. You toss your shift and your stockings to the floor, let them warm by the fire as thunder crackles around you, as lightning streaks across the sky.</p><p>He is covered in blood when he returns, his armor heavy and stained, his sword nearly glowing from it, his eyes wild, jaw clenched. You rush to him, plaster yourself to his body the way his hair is stuck to his forehead when he removed his helmet, let it too fall near the fire.</p><p>“My darling,” You praise him, the chill of his wet clothing seeping into your bones as you wind yourself around him. Outside the wind howls, but in the tent his hands grip tightly at your naked waist, rub his thumbs into your flesh, give you a pleased nod that has you grinning gasping kissing him, “Oh my darling you’ve done it.”</p><p>“Please – ” He sounds pained as he kisses you back, yet you know any injuries he has must not be so serious, for him to still grind his hard cock against your thigh, to suck open mouthed marks onto your throat.</p><p>“Come, come take me.” You encourage as you help him rid himself of armor, as it clangs heavily to the floor, as soon he is as naked as you.</p><p>He fucks you the same way he fights – passionately.</p><p>The slide of your bodies together echo throughout the tent, your moans and pants and breaths combining to heat the room, steam clinging to the sheets of the bed which you have lounged in. Your body welcomes him beautifully, and he is desperate for you in a way that reminds you so much of his desperation for blood lust out on the battle field. You encourage both passions, throw your head back and moan.</p><p>You don’t know how many times he makes you come, how quickly or how long it takes for him to reduce you to a babbling begging mess. He spends so much time between your legs, thick calloused fingers massaging your clit and hard rigid dick fucking your pussy, that you go boneless underneath him, coming and coming on his cock.</p><p>You don’t speak, because you can’t, not when it feels this good, not when he’s bouncing the mattress with how hard he fucks you, how he clings to you so. He loves you, he presses the words into your breasts as he sucks on your nipples, bites and bruises you and makes you bleed with the fervor of his want for you.</p><p>He comes with a hard grunt some time later, after you’re blissed out and near-asleep, the weight of his body atop yours comforting, so comforting – why there couldn’t be a safer place to be, than under him.</p><p>“You are so good to me, so good.” You praise him as his hips still push against yours, as his teeth still sink into your throat. “You did so well, look how well you did.”</p><p>He groans and comes further into you, you can feel the hot spread of it through your stomach, up into your veins, tasting it on your tongue. You open your mouth and his fills it with his love, gasps and cries and whines into your teeth as you clench your cunt around his cock, milking him for every last drop he has.</p><p>And he gives it to you willingly, his brain alight with pleasure from your pussy and your words, and outside the rain dampens away the smoke the blood the screams, until all there is left is the evidence of your love, and the evidence of his victory.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based off the prompt:</p><p>Can you please give us something on medieval knight in shining (black) armour Kylo regarding him being a total badass knight and kicking ass? I would love to hear any other thoughts you have on Kylo in battle, or you watching him, or him returning to you while you’re both on campaign, etc! Just him being a badass and you being there to share it with him! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>